


Fluffernutter

by tridecaphilia



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Food, Implied Relationships, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tridecaphilia/pseuds/tridecaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has some things to say about Q's choice of lunch. Q has a rebuttal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffernutter

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by dwarfahkiin on Tumblr.

”What the bloody hell is that?” Bond asked, raising his eyebrows at Q’s lunch.

Q raised his eyebrows right back. “A fluffernutter sandwich.”

“A what?”

“Fluffernutter,” Q repeated. He held out the sandwich for Bond to examine. “Marshmallow fluff and peanut butter. You’ve never had one?”

Bond stared at the sandwich, apparently repulsed. “No,” he said. “Why would you want to?”

“Because it’s delicious.” Q took back his lunch and took another bite. “You’re sure you don’t want some?”

The look Bond gave him was answer enough.

Q smiled. “I bet I could convince you,” he said, leaning in and dropping his voice.

“You could, hm?” A slow smile spread across Bond’s face as well, and he tucked his hands into his pockets to appear casual and avoid running a hand over Q’s face.

“Oh, I’m sure of it. In fact,” his voice dropped even further, “I’d willing to place a wager—and I’m sure I can think of something to give you if I can’t.”

Bond didn’t stop himself this time from reaching out and running the backs of his fingers over Q’s jawline. “It’s a bet,” he said.

Q smiled and leaned back. “See you tonight, then.”


End file.
